Silent As Stone
by Solar Jarl The Cannon King 44K
Summary: An exile now fights for his right to return home. He is the runt, the unwanted, only seeking what a lost child would. Will the League of Legend be able to help him back to his feet? Spin-Off of Soul Of The Giant.
1. Chapter 1

The spectators roared in anticipation, their cries for violence going unacknowledged as a pair of [Champions] finished up the last of [Purple Team's] [Inhibitor] s, allowing all of [Blue Teams] to get their [Super Minions]. "Come on guys were almost there, there's only two more towers left!" Teemo shouted at his team mated whilst laying more of his [Toxic Traps] on the predicted path that the opposing champions would take as soon as they respawned. "Tristana, prepare to gank [Bottom Lane] with Lulu! Amumu we're ganking [Top Lane]! Fizz, I've laid as many [Toxic Traps] and wards as I can at [Middle Lane], I'm sorry but you'll have to wait for the [Minions] to arrive!"

"No Problem scout leader, I won't let you down!" Fizz saluted sharply, switching his trident to his other hand a back gain as he did so. "They shall not trap us in their fluffy cages again!"

The three sub- teams divided up to do their tasks, awaiting the eventual counter assault upon the base. When it happened their teams would definitely win due to the level and tactical differences. Cutting off the minion supply and trapping the 'safe-zones' only further ensured victory, there was no way-

Suddenly, a level eighteen Irelia and Vi appeared out of the bushes behind Teemo. The Swift scout gulped at the sinister presences, he'd been counter-ganked and poor Amumu was next right after him. So much for victory.

How'd he know Purple team went Jungling instead? That was totally unfair!

The match then went to a swift turnover as the Irelia, Vi, Miss Fortune and Katarina went to keep the Blue team's Champions busy, and Ashe went ahead to destroy the opposing teams Nexus with her new Red Buff.

The match proceeded to end with blue teams win, which was unfortunate for purple team due to a wager earlier that day…

"_Ah Teemo come back I haven't finished hugging you!" Vi called as the Swift Scout attempted to escape the crushing hugs. While he didn't mind the adoration, he'd rather not end up in the infirmary again for pulverized ribs. The girls really didn't know her limits._

_Everywhere else, similar things were happening. The shorter Champions were being chased by female Champions desperate to cuddle them into oblivion, none-save Annie, who also chased them-were spared the crushing coddling._

_Hence, the [Little League] was formed, to protect the smaller champions from the devastating hugs of the women. A deal was then struck, weighing everything to a single match._

_If the [Little League] won, then there would only be hugs when they were willing (never). Should they lose however, there would be no more running from the hugs. Ever._

_The male Champions could only sigh in lamentation._

Now that Blue team had lost it was only time before they end up crushed to death repeatedly by hugs.

Teemo was the first to go.

"No!" His protests were muffled as Vi held on to him with her gauntlets on, pressing him ever tighter to her generous chest. If one looked closely, they'd be able to make out tiny, frantic limbs moving out in a panicked state under the gauntlets. He was however released after ten seconds.

Teemo fell flat on his face, tail twitching erratically.

"Well I'm done hugging for the day, enjoy yourselves girls" With that, Vi walked with a merry tune on her lips, leaving the other females the get their daily squeeze of the [Little Champions]. Said group were currently being sacrificed to the [Evil Goddesses of Hugs], hugged until they lay as Teemo did, except in the infirmary.

Ahri cheerfully smiled, her daily dosage of hugs on the now-incapacitated Megling Gunner complete. She felt slightly guilty for doing that to a fellow leaguer, but this was set aside by two things. First: Akali had amazing skills when it came to restoring the [Little League] back to full health little over an hour when they were hugged to this state. Almost like she was a specialist of the practice, but that couldn't possibly be true right? Who would need so much hugging that she specialized in it? Secondly: Tristana was simply too adorable when tearing up and running to not give a consoling hug to, despite being the source of said tearing and running in the first place.

Now, it was time to make some lunch! Oh, what should she have? Sashimi? Peach dumplings? Herring stew?

'Maybe the list will help'

Ahri took out the list of foods that she'd made for occasion just like this, every dish she'd ever made, tasted or wanted to try out on it, it helped her settle her nerves after flirting IN the [Fields of Justice]. No one knew this-and probably never would- but flirting while skill shots were flying and keeping a level head while dodging hits was a very stressful experience. So much that she began to snack off the battlefield instead of flirting and sharpening her seduction skills while at it.

As she browsed the selection of prepared snacks, her eyes caught sight of her best friends sitting together in the balcony of their shared living quarters: Sona, Leona, and Fiora. Leona was laying down as flat as her gear to get as much exposure to the sun as possible. Sona continued to play relaxing melody-unknowingly, as she simply plucks the strings for the heck of it- whilst Riven snoozed contently on a rocking chair, drool hanging off her open mouth.

The Nine-tailed fox suddenly felt mischievous as plans began to form in her devious mind, all of them aimed for the best reactions she could out of them.

Carefully, she went to her side of the room and grabbed a blanket, a damp towel, and her Poro pet. She then simultaneously placed the Poro over Sona's head, a blanket over Leona, and the damp towel over Riven's hanging mouth. It was moments later did havoc erupt amongst the trio.

"The sun, the sun is missing! Oh goodness-"Leona shot up and ran around the room like a headless chicken, before tripping over the blanket and rolling all over the floor. Sona noticed the weight on her head, tilted it and positioned her hands to catch the object; the Poro happily fell into her palms where it proceeded to happily lick the Maven's cheek, much to her giddiness. Oddly though, Riven only awoke once Sona had stopped playing her strings. She then spat out the towel with such force it landed back to the basin that Ahri had initially found it in.

Finally, the antics finished up. Leona was knocked out, somehow ending up in her bed during the chaos. Sona placed the Poro back to its cage with some treats. Riven glared hard at Ahri, but it quickly made way for a smirk.

Three laughed, even Leona managed a dream giggle.

"So, anything you've planned for us? You don't usually do more than a single prank unless you've got something big planned out." Riven asked, casually leaning back to her relaxed pose.

Ahri gave them a pointed look "Actually I was hoping we could cook up a meal today!"

"But I'm still full from last week's meal!" Riven complained, the fox girl had forced fed the Exile even as she finished more food than Cho 'Gath. She was constantly ravenous for more food. "But knowing you're just going to rope me in somehow"

Riven gave a resigned sigh.

"I wish for some pie" Sona told them as she strummed, proving that the Maven had an amazing sweet tooth.

"Hurray! Now all we need to do is convince Pantheon-which won't be a problem as Leona has him totally whipped-to lend us his kitchen."

However, her plans simply had to be foiled due to the stampede of other Champions rushing down the hall- waking Leona up-towards the [Twisted Tree line] map. Curious, she happened to grab onto a random Champion for information, and it just had to be Tristana. The short champion quickly melted into a puddle of dread upon realizing who had picked her up.

"Tell me what's going on and I won't give you a ten-minute hug" She smiled sweetly even as the other girl paled.

"I-it's a-a-a NEW Champion! T-they're having a 1v1 at [Twisted Tree line]! N-new guy is really b-big and he's fighting Darius! P-please don't hug me anymore!"

"Good girl" Ahri smirked as the let the Megling drop and runaway all teary-eyed. She faced her friends before dashing off "Hey guys, a new Champion is Joining the League, lets watch the fight at [Twisted Tree line]!"

The remaining girls rushed off, unfortunately they were the last ones, and so all the actual seats were taken. They had to settle for watching through a lame Spectate-Orb as a group.

Their jaws nearly dropped, for although the orb had terrible image quality, it still showed size and action quite accurately. Right now they saw the unknown- assumed to be the new champ- stand beside a Purple tower, waiting for Minions to spawn. But that was normal, what really caught every ones eye way his size.

He was almost as tall as that the god dammed forsaken five meter [Purple Tower]!

Then Leona said the one thing everyone had on their minds.

"He's freaking HUGE!"


	2. Chapter 2

Within the shadows hid an ominous figure, and as he gazed into his target with a hidden mania and savage glee, said target was completely enraptured in spectating the newcomer. He grinned, there were many plans already in motion, but he would have to wait until the time was right.

After all, the fruit is sweetest when ripened.

Back to the spectating area, Ahri couldn't help but radiate pure curiosity, the fuzzy image only serving to fuel it further. She really wanted to know-and judging from the quizzical facial expressions her friends made- so did they.

Though she was puzzled at the moment, the new champion was simply standing beside his tower as countless minions continued to pass by. He simply attempted to peer into the [Fog of War] futilely, most likely confused on the lack of visibility near the opposing team's territory. He probably lacked basic knowledge on how to utilize the [Shop], [Map], [Tower], [Minions], and etc.

This was going to be one short match.

"Is it just me or does the big guy look hilariously clueless over there?" Her initial shock over the new champion's unreal size giving way to amusement. "Darius is going to cut him down if no one teaches him something"

"Do not fret Leona, this is but a test to gauge his abilities. Do you not remember you and Pantheon were tested?" Sona strummed, calming down the Radiant Warrior, "Besides, take a look at what Darius is attempting."

The other three shifted their view to the Hand of Noxus, who was vigorously [Jungling], already having reached level ten through the first ten minutes. By now he'd cleared his side, and was headed back to make some [Full Ability] build with the gold he'd made. Darius was definitely going overboard with that build, this was just a test wasn't it?

"Seems some one feels either 'inadequate' or frustrated" Ahri mused, openly giggling at the seemingly OP build he was gathering.

The League of Legends was basically an Institute of War, and any fighter wishing to join its ranks were evaluated in battles like these. Using sealing magic, the League then places a seal upon the Champion, partitioning their full strength into eighteen equal intervals. These were designated as levels, one being the weakest, and eighteen being at full power. Their [Skills] and initial equipment were also categorized and sorted; [Skills] were placed into four moves and a single passive one, the Champion may choose which five they may use and may only use them during a match, any changes had to be made before hand one week at the earliest, doing otherwise results in suspension from matches. The same could be said for equipment, the quality of them had to be within a certain range, too high and it would be OP, the opposite was true as well. To balance this, imitations of the originals were provided, imitating it's abilities to match the limitations while the originals were kept under lock-and-key, ritual warding, and hidden; only the original Champion may take them back if they ever decide to take leave of the League, for a short vacation or an eternal one.

Hence, it was more about how you use what equipment you had to brutal efficiency, strategizing attacks, using GP to create a more adaptable build to counter enemy builds, and simply fighting to out-smart the enemy. Personal power came somewhere farther down the line, with teamwork being second and farming third.

This was exactly how Darius- as well as any other League member-fought, otherwise Nautilis or one of the Void-born would've simply crushed most of the other Champions for shits and giggles. Leona's equipment was a perfect example, as everyone would've been immediately burnt to a crisp on the first strike, or at least blinded. Being a League member taught them to be a family, to mature into great people, revealing the wonderful personalities that lay within each person. Savage Void-born came to control their appetites, Demacians reign in their patriotism, Rakkor fought less, and even those with warped views would have changed in due time.

This new Champion would be no different, he would soon be part of the family known as the [League of Legends].

"Oh, it looks like Darius has reached his maximum level and just bought his last item. Now I know he's feeling 'inadequate', why else would he attack while OP without helping a newbie out?" The Nine-Tails huffed in frustration. True to the vixen's words, Darius was now at his apex and currently trailing behind the latest batch of [Minions] to be spawned from the [Nexus].

The new Champion still stood beside his tower, but this time he withdrew two large objects from his shoulder and placed them together, one way straight, another curved: bow and arrow. It was strange seeing such a seemingly-clumsy giant wielding weapons requiring greater finesse. Once he had notched the over-sized arrow, he held on to both with his left hand and took out a spear from his hip, simply shaking it before returning it to its previous position. He seemed to have sensed doom approaching and finally decided to react.

No one knew what was about to happen next though, as the Giant raised his bow, and aimed to an invisible target only he could see within the [Fog of War].But if one looked closely at the perpendicular angle of the bow and considered the arcing of heavy arrow, they would've noticed it would land where Darius would pass through in just a few more seconds.

The over-sized arrow flew into a beautiful arc as it was released, Darius unknowing that a massive projectile was headed for his person. However, he was not the Hand of Noxus in title only, and at the last moment saw the projectile. He knew it was far too late and too heavy to perform a block, so he attempted to deflect it.

It didn't end very well.

The arrow's sheer mass prevented it from being fully deflected as was intended, instead of moving inches away from its target, it ended up only half an inch. Far enough to not be fatal, but close enough to be debilitating.

Darius roared in fury as the arrow anchored him to the spot, the extra armor he had preventing his foot from being obliterated, and instead pinned painfully in place. He was in quite the pickle.

Ahri winced, at both the unexpected marksmanship and results. From the corner of her eyes, she thought she saw Tymandere lay a hand on Ashe, a nervous smile on his face as he did so.

Suddenly the pace had changed, the giant taking out what looked to be a massive ball with an unnecessarily large handle at in it with his right hand and packed away his bow with the other. He then headed directly to Darius's scream of rage.

It certainly would be a short match though, for Darius now instead of his opponent. Sadly, Darius had an OP build, and was slowly beaten into the ground with three brutal, ground-pulverizing smashes from overhead instead of the single, decisive blow it should've been.

"A-and that's what OP means!" Jarvan cheered with pumping fists, probably due to the fact that it was a Noxian beaten into the ground, and because he thought said Noxian had dyed purple his gold-laced undies, yesterday. Garen and Xin simply followed their Exemplar out of loyalty, not knowing why he did so in the first place.

Ahri certainly didn't do it because Jarvan ate her last plate of pudding! Certainly not!

With the match clearly over, and the winner known, many of the Champions went back to finish whatever they had dropped to see the rare initiation match. But it was a rare sight to see a newcomer beat a Veteran of the League, the Grandmaster at Arms being one of the only few to do so in the past.

The four girls however watched in morbid curiosity as the victor simply crouched over and poked Darius's ruined body with his mace like he was expecting a reaction from the clearly dead body. After a while, he was satisfied and proceeded to officially end the match, by smashing the enemy base apart, eventually destroying the [Nexus] as he did so.

"He certainly is, as Jarvan says: OP" Riven commented, seeing the giant smash away the opposing base like toy blocks rather than the magically reinforced solid pieces of rock they were. "Why don't we check out the results? The Council should've already decided how to 'Nerf' him, right?"

Nothing better to do, the for girls headed straight to the [Grading Room] where Champions met with the high council to make changes or set up new limitations if the old ones got too difficult to work with. Now the Giant Champion stood at the bottom of the Podium where most Champions had to look up to see the Council. However, given his height, he was actually towering _over_ the Council members rather than the opposite. If she had less respect for them, she would be on the floor laughing at the ironic situation. But she didn't, the Council had given her a home, a family, they were more like fun and senile grand uncles to her than figures of authority.

The first to speak was the head Councilor, giving a customary greeting to the new champion before him. "Today you have more than proved you have what it takes to become a member in the [League of Legends]. Welcome to our folds, from today onwards, you shall be known as a Champion in the [League of Legends], a member that would fight to save countless lives instead of slaughtering armies!"

To the left, the less ornate figure began "Now That that is over with, perhaps we may begin analyzing and setting up conditions for your fights here. Once done, those four lovely ladies over there will get you settled in"

Surprised at her group for being singled out so quickly, Ahri made to personally escape. However Riven was strong in her belief that everyone was on the same boat, and held the lithe girl down, hard. "If we're going down, then so are you"

"Now then, here's a list of limitations that we will be placing upon you" A scroll of paper unraveled, revealing it to be long enough to reach Ahri's group. The words were also all in fine print, indicating that there were a lot of fine details. It made sense considering how OP the new Champion was though. "We'll give you some time to read through and make changes, Here's a pen, I'm assuming of course that you are literate?"

The Giant seemed to ignore the back-handed question and focused on the long sheet of paper, modifying several numerical values, crossing out adding a few more himself. He seemed to have finished after a while, reviewed his works made a few last changes and returned it to the Councilors. Their eye brows moved in a mix of approval and frustration.

"While some of the…heavier restrictions you've asked for are easily done, the other additions are difficult to provide. Perhaps in a week or two?" The Head councilor asked, a simple nod being the only response they received. He smiled "Well then if that's the case, thank you for your cooperation in the practice of keeping our Leaguer's safe in and out of the battle field. You may leave now, but please come back for the 'Nerfing' ceremony next week in the 'Nerfing' Hall. Until then, please: Do not fight in or out of the League matches, cause collateral damage and enjoy your stay"

"Now we got to take care of something four meters high, great" Ahri complained, already imaging all the kinds of trouble it could cause. Plus, she still hadn't had dinner yet!

Leona however was inspecting the Giant close up now that she had the chance, previous attempts hindered by terrible quality of the Spectate-Orb.

He wore armor similar to Nautilis' in design, its basic shape nearly identical in its basic form. They were both bulky and thick, but while Nautilis was made for the sea, this one was for the land, having overlapping plates rather than air-tight, seamless ones. The armor coloration was stony-grey, with golden sigils carved into it like ornaments rather than the actual solid streams of sunlight they were. Then there was the actual head, a full-faced helm covered his features, its front shaped live a sharp 'V' with three prongs on top that seemed broken.

His weapons hung off a scaly belt of stony origin, wrapped around his waist like a spiral, tying itself off with tension from its own wrappings. The belt itself had numerous pouches with some spacing in-between, different levels of that same sun-magic radiating off each individual pouch indicating a variety of items inside. On his left thigh, the mace with a needlessly massive handle rested naturally- it was a simple, solid weapon on the outside- but something about it seemed off, wasn't the giant right-handed when he fired from his bow?

Speaking of that Particular weapon, she spotted it held tightly in place across the Giant's back. It was a strange bow, as its ends seemed thicker and sharper like axe heads. At its center was a pair of shield attachments as tall as the bow itself, made of the same material as the armor, and much thicker as well. Down on his calves were a pair of the shorter quivers containing what seemed to be the miniaturized versions of that massive arrow from earlier, did he have a smaller bow anywhere? And where did he keep the bigger ones?

Behind him, was that spear from earlier. It was quite a strange one as well, its shaft was made of a translucent material, and the bladed end was almost bursting with a strange mixture of energies of both the Sun, the Moon, and another neutral one. At its other end was a delicate looking chime that simply drew her attention to it like moth to a fire.

Leona was snapped out from her trance as Riven pointed to the Giant now facing them. Though she had forgotten about him, he certainly didn't forget the Councilman's words from earlier. She sighed, it was better to take the lead before Ahri did in any case.

"Come on we'll show you around, just remember to duck alright? Not all the buildings are as tall as this one, and you might have to stay in a lower profile to fit in some areas too" Now done with warnings, Leona lead the tour, ignoring the cold feeling that she recognized the Giant-his species especially- from somewhere.

Ahri eventually lead them to the cafeteria some how though.

**A/N: I did my best to describe the equipment here, not sure if you can imagine it. Anyway that equipment will soon be used-and improved-in Soul of The Giant, so please read, review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
